Desillusions
by Castielific
Summary: Jack charge Daniel de faire son sale boulot


DESILLUSIONS

Auteur : Sganzy

E-mail : : http/sganzy.monsite.wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer : pas à moi pas de sous

Spoiler : nada

Résumé : Jack charge Daniel de faire son sale boulot

Note de l'auteur : heu….Peace les enfants, peace.

BONNE LECTURE

D'un pas décidé, un léger sourire aux lèvres, Sam se dirigeait vers le bureau de Daniel afin de se rendre au mess ensemble. Sam était contente. Pas comblée, mais contente.

Elle venait de faire un grand pas dans la fabrication de Naqui. Il ne devrait plus tarder à marcher correctement, et elle, ça la rendait de bonne humeur.

De plus…un certain rapprochement entre elle et son supérieur ne devait pas être inconnu non plus au sourire qui voguait sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Oh, ne vous emballez pas ! Rien de bien méchant.

Mais quelque chose.

Un tout petit rien pour quiconque, mais un grand pas pour eux.

Eh oui ! Le colonel O'neill avait dit qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup.

Bien sûr, ça n'est pas nouveau et elle le savait. Mais le fait qu'il le lui dise. Ça c'était…bien. Non. C'était réconfortant.

Ce n'est pas tant les mots, qui auraient pu être dis d'un ami à un autre sans ambiguïté. Non c'était cette lueur dans son regard chocolat, son attitude presque gênée alors qu'il disait cela, sa façon de lui sourire, de guetter sa réaction…

C'est tout ça qui faisait qu'ils étaient Sam et Jack. Toutes ces petites choses futiles qui démontraient pourtant à quel point ils tenaient l'un à l'autre, qu'ils s'aimaient plus que de simples amis...

Elle tourna à droite dans le dernier couloir avant le bureau de l'archéologue. Elle s'avança vers la porte entre ouverte. Instinctivement, elle s'arrêta en entendant des voix. C'était celle de son colonel, il semblait contrarié.

J : rah lâchez moi Daniel ! Ça n'est pas marrant du tout. C'est…gênant.

Sam entendit un léger ricanement de l'archéologue.

D, tentant de reprendre son sérieux : je ne vois pas ce qui vous gêne chez elle…

J : elle est….trop jeune.

D : elle est aussi belle, intelligente. En général vous aimez ça non ?

Jack lança un regard noir à Daniel. Regard que Sam ne vit pas étant cachée derrière la porte.

J : non. Sérieusement….je ne croyais pas vous dire ça un jour, mais….

Il souffla, visiblement ce qu'il voulait dire lui coûtait beaucoup.

J : j'ai besoin de votre aide Daniel.

Pendant que ce dernier jubilait, Sam fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce qui pouvait être si grave pour que le colonel ait à demander de l'aide à Daniel? Elle se sentit tout à coup coupable. Elle ne devrait pas écouter comme ça aux portes. Ça ne se faisait pas. C'était de l'irrespect envers la vie privée de son supérieur.

Elle ne doit pas….

Elle stoppa ses pensées et tendit l'oreille quand Daniel reprit la parole.

D : en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

J : j'aimerais….que vous lui disiez que ça n'est pas possible. Qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas. Qu'elle ne m'attire pas. Qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous et que….de toute façon j'en ai pas envie. Faut qu'elle se décroche nom d'un chien ! Y a aucun espoir pour elle de toute façon, même pas en rêve !…. enfin….vous voyez quoi….

D, grimaçant : quelle délicatesse…

J : je sais. C'est pour ça que je vous le demande. Je suis persuadé que c'est une fille bien. Seulement faut qu'elle se décroche de moi. Je ne l'aime pas. Je ne l'aimerais jamais. Alors qu'elle me lâche.

D : la dernière fois que je vous ai vu, vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre.

J : mouais. J'ai essayé d'être gentil. Après tout ce n'est qu'une pauvre femme dont l'horloge biologique la titille. Elle…

Un bruit de pas retentit derrière la porte, Daniel alla ouvrir, il n'y avait personne. Cependant le son des pas de quelqu'un qui courait résonnait encore dans le couloir. L'archéologue fronça les sourcils, puis referma la porte.

LABO DE SAM :

Sam entra en claquant la porte, elle se jeta presque sur sa chaise et enfouie sa tête dans ses bras, sur le bureau.

Elle ne cessait de se répéter de ne pas pleurer, pourtant un sanglot la fit trembler de tout son être et des larmes commencèrent à ruisseler sur ses joues.

Ainsi, il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il ne faisait qu'être gentil avec elle. Elle ne l'attirait même pas !

Elle ferma les yeux. Toutes ses années à espérer, à attendre, à être à l'affût du moindre petit détail qui lui prouverait que son colonel était toujours amoureux d'elle…

Toujours ? Il venait de dire lui même qu'il ne l'avait jamais été...

Et pourtant…le test zartac', elle ne pouvait pas se tromper à ce point tout de même ! Il est vrai qu'il n'avait fait que dire « qu'il tenait à elle plus qu'il ne le devrait ». Il aurait probablement dit la même chose pour Daniel ou Teal'c ou….pour sa fille.

Sam se passa une main sur le visage à cette pensée. Et si il ne la considérait que comme une gamine ? Une gamine qu'il appréciait beaucoup certes….mais une gamine. Après tout, il avait presque le même âge que son père, parfois elle se surprenait même à penser qu'ils se ressemblaient énormément, de part leur humour, leur expérience, leur….bon sang ! Elle était Oedipe !

Elle se rappela avoir lu un jour dans un magazine, que certaines femme recherchait, sub-consciemment, un homme qui ressemblerait à leur père. Qu'elles étaient attirées par les hommes leur rappelant le père et que….

Sam se prit la tête entre les mains. C'était ridicule ! LA elle se comportait comme une gamine. Analyser sa vie grâce à un article débile dans un magazine pour pré-ado trouvé dans une salle d'attente.

Elle était pathétique !

Pire : elle était….une vieille fille…en tout cas c'est comme ça que Lui la considérait, comme « une pauvre femme dont l'horloge biologique la titille ».

La jeune femme essuya rageusement ses larmes d'un revers de main. Puis se redressa et ouvrit un dossier devant elle. Il fallait qu'elle travaille. Qu'elle n'y pense plus. Qu'elle arrête de penser a Lui…pour toujours…

Pourquoi continuer à espérer alors qu'il venait de dire lui même qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux?

Constatant qu'elle était de nouveau en train de penser à ça, elle se tapota la joue et fixa la feuille devant elle.

« Relevé de P3X829, située à…. » Mais comment avait elle pu se tromper à ce point sur…rah ! « Relevé de P3X829, située à 2…. » Comment avait-elle pu croire un seul instant qu'un homme si…parfait. Non pas parfait. Il était loin d'être parfait…enfin pas aussi loin que cette maudite planète! P3X829 située à 29 000 000 d'années lumières de la terre. Il était même beaucoup moins loin de la perfection que ça, il n'était qu'à….bon sang Sam arrêtes de penser ! Mais bon faut avouer que….STOP ! P3X et puis de toute façon il ne l'aimait pas et il….NOM D'UN CHIEN TU VAS TE LA FERMER TA PENSEE ! Bon…au moins elle ne pleurait plus. C'était déjà ça. Et puis…il n'y avait pas de raison, elle venait juste de découvrir que l'homme qu'elle aimait éperdument depuis 8 ans ne l'aimait pas, ne l'avait jamais aimé, et ne l'aimerait jamais... Elle allait finir sa vie seule et mourir dévorer par ses chats…ah non mince elle n'aimait pas les chats alors….elle allait mourir seule…désespérément seule et…..ah ben c'est malin, voilà que les larmes revenaient maintenant !

TOC TOC TOC

Elle sursauta et, par automatisme, essuya ses yeux, tentant de cacher au maximum les dégâts. Peine perdue, les larmes continuaient inlassablement de couler.

Peut-être que si elle ne faisait pas de bruit, on croirait qu'elle n'était pas là. Oui elle devait se taire.

D, à travers la porte : Sam vous êtes là ?

Mince c'était Daniel. Il ne partirait pas avant de l'avoir vu, et il ne se gênerait pas pour entrer vérifier son absence. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la voit.

La lumière, oui c'est ça. Elle se leva le plus silencieusement possible et alla éteindre la lumière, seul son ordinateur éclairait la pièce d'une lumière bleutée à présent.

A peine, fut-elle de nouveau assise que la porte s'ouvrit.

D, passant la tête par l'entrebâillement : Sam ?

La voyant fixer l'écran de l'ordinateur, il entra.

D, s'approchant : Sam ?

S, feintant la surprise : ah Daniel ! Je ne vous avais pas entendu.

Il lui fit un petit sourire crispé. Il jeta un regard vers l'ordinateur et fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'aucun programme n'était lancé.

S, gênée : vous veniez pourquoi ?

D, gêné à son tour : en fait je….je dois vous parler de quelque chose.

S : à quel propos ?

Il se tut un instant, puis remit ses lunettes en place et s'assit près d'elle, se penchant en avant.

D : à propos de Jack.

Eh bien il ne perd pas de temps au moins…

Sam se mordit les lèvres pour retenir un sanglot. Il venait lui faire passer le message, « Jack ne vous aime pas alors lâchez l'affaire ».

Elle jeta un rapide regard vers l'archéologue, il semblait chercher ses mots et pas très à l'aise.

S, froide : pas la peine de vous fatiguer Daniel. J'ai compris le message.

D : ah oui ?

S : oui

D : oh….et ça ne vous dérange pas ? Parce que vous savez….enfin vous connaissez Jack, il n'est pas très doué pour ce genre de choses.

S, amèrement : en effet.

Daniel l'observa un instant dans la pénombre.

D : Sam, vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

S, un sanglot dans la voix : absolument.

D: bien. Donc vous...vous êtes sûre que ça va aller? Je sais que vous devez penser que Jack devrez faire ça lui même mais...

S, froide: ça va aller Daniel.

D, décontenancé: b...bien...j'y vais alors.

Il posa rapidement une main encourageante sur l'épaule de Sam et sortit. A peine eut-il fermé la porte que la jeune femme s'écroulait, la tête entre les mains avec l'horrible sensation que sa vie entière venait de s'écrouler. Les croyances qu'elle avait depuis 8 ans, l'espoir qu'elle tentait de garder, la vie qu'elle imaginait avoir un jour...tout ça venait officiellement de s'envoler. Plus rien. Si ce n'est la peine...

Elle avait perdu tellement de temps.

8 longues années à se réserver pour une relation qui n'avait même pas lieu d'exister...

Il ne l'aimait pas.

Jack O'neill ne l'aimait pas...

Pire, Jack O'neill ne l'aimait pas et n'aimait pas qu'elle l'aime...

Se mordant les lèvres, elle goutta le sel des larmes qui avaient à présent envahies ses joues...

MESS, 19h:

Jack s'installa à la table où Daniel et Teal'c dînaient déjà.

J: ah Daniel! Je vous cherchais justement. À propos de notre...

Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Teal'c.

J: notre affaire. C'est réglé?

D: à l'heure qu'il est je pense que oui. En tout cas, ça ne saurait tarder.

J: comment ça? Vous vous en êtes chargé ou pas?

D: disons que oui...mais indirectement.

Devant le regard peu patient de son ami, il continua après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

D: en fait...je me suis dit que je n'étais pas le mieux placé pour me charger de ça. Donc...j'en ai chargé quelqu'un d'autre.

J: quoi! Qu'est ce que vous n'avez pas compris dans la phrase "ça doit rester entre nous"?

D, tentant de se trouver des excuses: ba...je...je pensais que vous faisiez référence au nous général. Vous savez...

Il fit un geste circulaire des bras.

D, mimant: nous.

Jack lui jeta un regard peu avenant, soupira, puis il se passa une main sur le visage. Il fallait qu'il reste calme. Tuer son ami ne le mènerait nulle part...à part peut être à un niveau de soulagement assez plaisant...

J, soufflant toujours pour garder son calme: à qui l'avez vous dit?

Devant le silence de l'archéologue, Jack sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Ça ne sentait pas bon cette histoire...pas bon du tout. Il leva un regard menaçant vers Daniel.

J, posément : à qui l'avez vous dit?

Daniel marmonna un nom dans sa barbe.

J: quoi?

Il murmura quelque chose de toujours aussi incompréhensible.

J: pour l'amour du ciel Daniel! A qui?

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre.

D, fuyant le regard d'O'neill: Sam.

Cessant de respirer un instant, Jack pria pour avoir mal entendu. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'étranglait avec sa salive.

J: pitié dites moi que vous plaisantez?

D: heu...ba...tiens il est déjà l'heure là! Désolé mais j'ai du boulot je...

Il se leva.

J, sévère: Teal'c!

D'un geste mécanique, le jaffa posa une main sur l'épaule de l'archéologue et le força brusquement à s'asseoir. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard plissé qui criait "sholva".

Teal'c se contenta de redresser le menton du côté opposé à celui du jeune homme, l'ignorant.

J, tentant difficilement de garder son calme: on va récapituler. Je vous ai demandé d'aller voir le lieutenant Garner, n'est ce pas?

D: oui oui c'est ça...Elisabeth Garner.

J: et je vous ai dit de ne surtout pas en parler, c'est cela?

D: en fait...non.

Voyant le regard meurtrier d'O'neill, Daniel déglutit difficilement.

D: vous avez dit que ça devait rester entre nous et...

J, ne se souvenant momentanément plus de la définition du mot "calme" : et ça ne vous ai pas venu à l'esprit que de demander à Carter d'expliquer à une autre jeune femme qu'elle ne m'intéressait pas n'était pas une idée brillante!

D, paniqué: c'est que je...ba...en fait...

Un léger sourire en coin éclaira le visage de l'archéologue.

D: pourquoi est ce que ça n'est pas une brillante idée?

J: parce que demander à la femme que j'...

Il se tut, réalisant ce qu'il allait dire et après un dernier regard noir envers Jackson et un "vous allez me le payer", il sortit du mess.

Arrivé au pas de course jusqu'au labo, il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, et se redonna une allure à peu près correct, se passant une main dans les cheveux et….soudain il réalisa ce qu'il faisait. Non seulement il venait de traverser la base en courant sans raison…vitale, mais voilà qu'il agissait une femme…

Secouant la tête, il passa de nouveau une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants cette fois. Cette femme le rendait vraiment dingue…. et pitoyable aussi…un peu.

Entrebâillant la porte, il passa la tête à l'intérieur avec son plus beau sourire, il avait bien l'intention d'effacer la bourde de Space Monkey. Ses sourcils se haussèrent en constatant qu'il n'y avait personne et, plus suspect encore, que l'ordinateur était éteint.

Traversant la base à la recherche de son major, il ne la trouva nulle part. Soudain inquiet, il se rendit en salle de commande et diffusa un appel. Mais il eut beau attendre, elle ne donnait toujours aucun signe de vie. Soucieux, il alla prévenir le général qui lui annonça qu'elle avait demandé à rentrer chez elle plus tôt. Evidemment, cela ne rassura nullement le colonel qui connaissait assez bien son second pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas du genre à quitter son travail pour un rien.

Ne prêtant même pas attention au léger sourire sur les lèvres de son supérieur à sa demande, O'neill quitta la base.

MAISON DE CARTER :

Assise sur son canapé, les jambes repliées contre elle, Samantha fixait l'écran de son téléviseur avec concentration. A l'image, les points noirs et blancs menaient un duel acharné. Certes ce n'était pas bien captivant, mais cela avait le don de lui vider l'esprit. Et c'est de cela qu'elle avait besoin. Ne penser à rien.

Et surtout, ne pas penser à lui.

La sonnerie de la porte retentit, lui arrachant un énième soupir. C'était tout de même un comble, les week-ends où elle était chez elle, elle priait pour qu'on vienne sonner à sa porte, la distraire. Et aujourd'hui où elle voulait être seule, cela semblait impossible.

Elle décida de ne pas aller ouvrir, fixant toujours l'écran crypté de sa télévision. Mais bientôt, une ombre derrière le poste attira son attention. Elle aperçut alors les deux mains de son supérieur, collées contre la vitre, bientôt suivies de son nez qui s'écrasa carrément contre le carreau. Il sembla sonder la pièce, puis l'aperçut et lui fit signe d'ouvrir la porte, avant de re-disparaître.

Elle hésita un instant, il était bien la dernière personne qu'elle avait envie de voir.

Mais avait-elle le choix ? Quoiqu'il arrive, il restait son supérieur…

A contre cœur, elle se leva et traînant des pieds alla lui ouvrir. Il était là, lunettes de soleil trop grandes sur le nez, sourire scotché aux lèvres…Elle lui jeta un regard, lassée de toute cette mascarade, puis retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, le laissant pantois sur le pas de la porte.

Il retira ses solaires, se pencha en avant, et l'aperçut, nonchalamment assise sur le canapé. Il fit un pas en avant, ne sachant s'il était autorisé à entrer ou non, mais devant le manque de réaction de la jeune femme, il n'hésita plus. Refermant la porte derrière lui, il s'avança jusqu'au salon et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

J : qu'est ce que vous regardez ?

Se faisant, il avait tourné la tête et grimaça en apercevant la bataille de points.

J : Carter…vous êtes sûre que vous vous sentez bien ?

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, il était vraiment obligé de faire ça ? Ca ne lui suffisait donc pas de lui briser le cœur ? En plus de ça il faisait des visites à domicile pour en écraser les derniers restes !

Elle lui lança un regard inhibiteur, espérant qu'il comprendrait qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu, mais il ne sembla même pas le remarquer.

J : Daniel m'a dit qu'il était venu vous voir.

Elle grogna, pitié c'est bon elle avait compris pas besoin d'insister…

J : et je voulais m'en excuser…

Le regard toujours accroché à la télévision, elle fronça pourtant les sourcils.

J : je sais qu'en tant que femme vous êtes sensible à ce genre de chose et que demander à quelqu'un de faire le sale boulot à sa place, c'est…mal…

S, sèche : lâche surtout.

Il haussa un sourcil, il ne s'attendait pas à être attaqué…

J : oui j'avoue. Mais vous me connaissez, je ne suis pas doué avec les mots, surtout quand il s'agit de ce genre de chose…

S : quel genre de chose ? Briser le cœur de gens ? Parce que pour ça croyez moi, vous vous trompez, vous êtes très doué.

Son sourcil se haussa un peu plus…pourquoi tant de haine d'un seul coup ?

Préférant éviter le conflit, et n'y voyant pas de raison, il ignora sa réplique.

J : en tout cas, si je suis venu c'est pour vous prévenir que je vais prendre mes responsabilités et dire moi-même ce que j'ai à dire.

S, amer : ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

J : ah….vous avez déjà…

S, perdant patience : compris ? Oui, j'ai très bien compris ! Et vous voulez que je vous dise ce que j'en pense ?

J, inquiet devant la colère montante de son amie : suis plus très sûr là

S : vous êtes un salaud ! Un beau salaud qui joue les héros, mais qui sous ses airs d'homme humble n'est qu'un sale connard qui…

J : Major !

S : quoi ? Vous allez me faire un rapport pour insubordination aussi !

J : non bien sûr que …

S : il ne manquerait plus que ça tient, ça ne vous suffit pas de foutre ma vie privée en l'air faudrait aussi que vous gâchiez ma carrière militaire. Il est beau le héro !

J : je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous…

S : pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi je pète un plomb ? Pourquoi je craque ? Vous auriez peut être du vous soucier de mon état mental avant de me laisser croire pendant huit ans à quelque chose que vous saviez dés le début ne pas pouvoir me donner !

J : Carter je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée de parler de ça ….

S : Pourquoi pas ? Après tout on en parle une bonne fois, et hop on oublie, comme tout le reste ! C'est pas une bonne idée ça ?

J : si c'était aussi facile ça se saurait.

S : Si vous saviez à quel point c'est dur, pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Pourquoi m'avoir laisser croire en vous ? Foutre ma vie en l'air pour vous !

Le regard désolé, Jack se passa une main dans les cheveux. Qu'était il censé dire ? Qu'était il censé faire ? Oui il avait cru que le temps arrangerait les choses, les rendraient possibles, et contrairement à elle, il y croyait encore. Il aurait attendu encore huit ans s'il avait la certitude qu'au bout de sa patience, elle serait là.

J : je suis désolé…

C'était simple et sincère, et visiblement ça serait les mots qui clôtureraient leurs huit ans…

Il se leva, le regard lamentablement baissé, prêt à partir.

Il entendit un sanglot dans son dos. L'effort qu'il dû faire pour ne pas se retourner et la serrer dans ses bras lui parut surhumain. Mais il fallait qu'il parte, maintenant. C'était ce qu'elle voulait, et il comprenait son choix.

Il avança vers la sortie, mais de nouveau la voix de la jeune femme résonna dans la pièce.

S : vous savez ce qui me déçoit le plus ? C'est qu'après huit ans de ce que je croyais au moins être de l'amitié, vous n'ayez pas l'honnêteté de me faire face et que vous envoyez Daniel pour faire votre sale boulot…

Il se figea. Alors là il ne comprenait vraiment plus rien….quel était le rapport ?

Il fit un pas en avant, prêt à abandonner, puis brutalement, fit volte-face.

J, amer et incrédule : Attendez que je récapitule là. Ok vous m'aimez, j'vous aime, on peut pas, on attends, vous abandonnez, vous m'accusez, j'suis désolé, je m'en vais et ayé c'est la fin des infimes prémices d'histoire entre Samantha Carter et Jack O'neill, mais….quel rapport avec Daniel au juste ? Là franchement, j'arrives pas à le cadrer dans l'histoire. Bon d'accord, il vous a demandé d'expliquer pour moi au lieutenant Garner que non, elle ne m'intéressait pas, et visiblement ça a été un facteur déclenchant chez vous mais…Franchement là je suis perdu et je crois avoir droit à une explication !

Il attendit quelques secondes, mais bien vite le manque de réponse de Sam finit par le gêner au plus au point. Sans parler de son regard mouillé et…étrange qui le fixait sans sourcilier.

Qu'est ce qu'il avait dit comme connerie cette fois ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, puis un sourire y naquit, il grandit, grandit et grandit encore jusqu'à se transformer en un rire léger.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait de travers, mais visiblement ça avait altéré la santé mentale de la jeune femme. Elle était là, sur son canapé, entre trois mouchoirs à presque pleurer de rire alors que quelques minutes plus tot, elle semblait au bord de la dépression nerveuse. Elle lui lançait sourire après sourire, alors qu'il y a quelques instants, elle semblait sur le point de le massacrer.

Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher, de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Il avisa un moment la porte, puis avança d'un pas prudent, craintif. Il s'assit doucement, la surveillant du coin de l'œil, prêt à esquiver un éventuel coup. Mais au lieu de ça, elle lui sauta au cou, le serrant contre elle.

Son rire avait cessé et à présent, elle caressait tendrement son dos, respirant sans gêne les effluves de son after-shave. Les bras balans, il la laissa faire, réfléchissant au numéro direct de l'infirmerie. Elle devait être possédée ou un truc comme ça. Oui c'était ça, une hystérique venue d'une autre planète avait remplacé son major !

Le sentant tendu, elle relâcha son étreinte et lui sourit.

S, souriante : non contrairement à ce que vous devez penser, je ne suis pas sous l'influence d'une quelconque substance alien.

Et en plus elle lisait dans les pensées !

J : zêtes sûre ?

S : oui c'est juste…Daniel…le labo…j'ai cru que c'était pour moi.

J : mode t'peux répéter steuh plait ?

S : j'ai cru que votre message à Elizabeth m'était adressé

J, réalisant : oh…..non !

Elle rie doucement. Et soudain tout ce qui venait de se passer, ce qu'il avait dit se répéta dans l'esprit du colonel….Roh la boulette !

J : et donc ce que j'ai dit…

S : ce fut une jolie déclaration, mon colonel.

Et c'est ainsi que Samantha Carter vit pour la première fois et en exclusivité le Colonel Jack O'Neill rougir.

J, se grattant la gorge : c'est que je croyais que….je…roh bon sang…

Elle rie franchement cette fois.

J : et… maintenant ?

S : eh bien…on a deux options je crois. Soit on décide de ne pas laisser passer encore huit ans….

J : soit je bondis vers cette porte là bas et je vous dis d'oublier.

L'air contrarié qui envahit le visage de la jeune femme le fit rire légèrement.

J : mais bon….le truc c'est que vous m'avez traité de lâche…et que du coup, faut que je vous prouve que vous avez tort….

S, penchant la tête sur le côté : si vous voulez garder toute mon estime, oui il vaudrait mieux.

J, malicieux : eh bien….je crois que je vais opter pour l'option 1 jean pierre.

S, se rapprochant : c'est votre dernier mot ?

J, se rapprochant également : en effet

S: bonne réponse

Leurs bouches n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, et déjà leurs souffles se mêlaient. Ils s'observèrent un instant, yeux dans les yeux, puis sûrs qu'ils prenaient la bonne décision, ils franchirent la dernière distance entre eux, leurs lèvres s'entrechoquèrent et paf ça fait des chocapics ! Ah non merde me suis gourée…fin vous savez tous ce qu'il va se passer hein alors pas besoin que j'm'use les doigts non plus !

Par contre, il m'ont offert le joker « avis du public » alors eh, aidez moi : Sganzy ou comment foutre en l'air la fin de sa fic. pas taper

FIN


End file.
